


Gentle Sin

by oreob1tch



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Cute, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, jared has an obsession, jensen's freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared loves Jensen. He loves his voice, his laugh, his eyes, his lips, but mostly, he loves his freckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Sin

**Author's Note:**

> First J2 fanfic, I hope you liked it. I'm bad at smut but you know, I tried my best :)

Jensen shivers as Jared's cold hand slides under his shirt. "Welcome home, baby." Jared smiles and kisses Jensen's neck.

"Hi, gorgeous." He can't even express how happy he is whenever he has Jensen in his arms. "How was your day?" he asks while still kissing Jensen's neck, getting a soft moan in response.

"I missed you." Jensen answers simply and looks into Jared's eyes. Jared holds his breath, just like every time he stares into Jensen's eyes. They're just so beautiful, stunning and he could get lost in them. Not that he would mind.

"I missed you too, baby." he whispers, now looking at Jensen's lips. He fights the urge to kiss him passionately right away and looks up again instead. "I missed you really really bad." Jensen smiles wide, his eyes closed and Jared continues staring at his pretty face. The wrinkles by his eyes, his freckles all over his cheeks and nose. Those, those freckles loves Jared the most. He kisses both of Jensen's cheeks and the tip of his nose.

"You're beautiful." Jensen opens his eyes and the blush creeps up his cheeks. Jared kisses his face once again and then, finally, he gets to his lips. It still mesmerizes him, how soft Jensen's lips are. But to be honest, everything about Jensen mesmerizes him. When they were still just friends, Jared thought Jensen was just mean but funny guy but as they started dating, Jared discovered that Jensen is actually really nice and sensitive, though he shows his true colours just to few chosen ones.

"I want you." Jensen whispers and Jared waste no time to pick him up, still kissing him.

"Bedroom?" he says against his lips and Jen nods. They always do it in the bedroom, they have an awesome bed and it's more intimate there. It's more suitable for making love. They always make love. Jensen's very vanilla kind of person and Jared loves it, watching Jensen's reactions, doing everything he can to make Jensen feel the love and the pleasure which brings pleasure to Jared himself.

He lays Jensen down, peppering his face with kisses, slowly taking off his clothes. Jensen is quietly moaning into his mouth and his hands are roaming all over Jared's body. "You're so pretty." Jared whispers, kissing his cheeks, eyes open to look at Jensen's freckles. "So so beautiful."

Jensen whines and bucks up his hips, to be closer to Jared's crotch. "Baby please."

"Shh, be patient love." Jared smiles, kissing Jensen's neck, going lower, to his collar bones. He smiles at the three little love bites that are slowly fading, he sucks on the same spots to refresh them and Jensen moans at the slight pain. Jared licks over the red marks, making Jensen shiver even more.

He moves lower again, to his nipples, licking over the sensitive nub. He looks up at Jen's face and moans at the sight. His lover's face is cutely red, making his freckles even more visible. He leans in to kiss him deeply, curling his tongue against Jensen's. both of them moan softly at the feeling and Jared opens Jen's legs to fit inbetween them. Jensen lolls his head back.

"Please."

"Not yet baby." Jared chuckles, caressing Jensen's inner thighs. "I want" - kiss on the cheek - "To make you" - kiss on the neck- "Come first" - kiss on the stomach - "And then, I'll take you." he promises and with that, he takes Jensen's hard manhood in his mouth, fitting him whole in in one go.

Jensen arches his back, helplessly trying to catch on something. Jared pulls away, replacing his mouth with his hand, thumb gently tapping against the sensitive slit.

"Hand me the lube, baby. I wanna prep you so we waste no time after." Jensen nods, reaching for the bottle on the night stand. Jared takes it from him, opening it and squirting fair amount in his fingers, then he takes Jensen's dick in his mouth again, slowly circling his entrance with his fingers. Jensen moves down, closer to his fingers and Jared gets the clue, slowly entering him. Jensen moans loudly, the pleasure becoming too much for him.

"Jared.." he whines, tugging on his hair. "I'm close, too close."

Jared just continues in blowing him off, he wants Jensen to come, he wants to see his face when it happens. Pushing his fingers deeper, he touches the small bundle of nerves and Jensen's whole body jerks as he comes. Jared looks up, pulling away from him, watching his face. His heart starts beating faster when he notices that some of the come got on to Jensen's cheek.

"Babe." Jensen whines to get his attention. "Please, take me."

Jared moans, settling in between Jensen's legs.

"Are you ready baby?" Jensen whines in response, pushing himself down onto Jared's dick. Jared pushes forward, getting deeper inch by inch. Jensen is holding his breath the whole time, and when Jared bottoms out he finally breathes out.

"Are you okay, baby?" Jared asks, concerned. Jensen nods, satisfied smile on his face.

"I'm good." Jared starts moving slowly and makes sure that he hits Jensen's prostate with every thrust. Jared opened his legs even wider, allowing Jared to go deeper, and moans with every move his lover makes.

"Does this feels good, Jensen?" Jared asks, his voice raspy.

"Yes. God, yes." he moans, wrapping his arms around Jared's torso, hugging him tight. "Please baby."

Jared picks up the speed of his thrusts, making Jensen shout in pleasure and the bed creak. "I'm close." Jensen whispers, kissing Jared's neck. Jared pulls away a little, sneaking his hand inbetween their bodies, wrapping his fingers around Jensen's cock. "Come for me, baby." Jensen moans again and then he  _meows_ when he reaches the peak and the orgasm washes over him. Jared's caressing his cheek when He clenches around Jared's dick and the younger man comes with a shout.

He pulls out and lays down beside his lover. Jensen's still breathing heavy but he looks content and royally fucked.

"Are you okay?"

"Mhh." Jensen cuddles up to Jared's side.

"So... wanna talk about the fact that you meowed?" Jared chuckles and Jensen does too. 

"It means nothing, it just slipped out." he tells him and closes his eyes. "But if you liked it, I can meow more often." he adds and Jared chuckles. 

"I'll think about it."


End file.
